Question: Solve for $x$ : $8\sqrt{x} - 6 = 4\sqrt{x} + 4$
Answer: Subtract $4\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(8\sqrt{x} - 6) - 4\sqrt{x} = (4\sqrt{x} + 4) - 4\sqrt{x}$ $4\sqrt{x} - 6 = 4$ Add $6$ to both sides: $(4\sqrt{x} - 6) + 6 = 4 + 6$ $4\sqrt{x} = 10$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\frac{4\sqrt{x}}{4} = \frac{10}{4}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = \dfrac{5}{2}$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = \dfrac{5}{2} \cdot \dfrac{5}{2}$ $x = \dfrac{25}{4}$